Kurt Wagner
thumb|280px :"El Señor es mi pastor. Nada me faltará. Él hace me acuesta en pastos verdes. Sí, aunque ando por el Valle de sombra de la muerte, no le temo ningún mal, porque tú eres conmigo." :―Kurt Wagner[fte.] mutant who can teleport himself to wherever he wants as long as he knows where he is going. " lang="es" style="BACKGROUND-COLOR: #f0f0a0; COLOR: #0f0f5f">'Kurt Wagner', también conocido como El Rondador Nocturno increíble, es un mutante que puede teletransportarse a sí mismo a donde él quiere como él sabe adónde va. mutant who can teleport himself to wherever he wants as long as he knows where he is going. " lang="es" style="background-color: rgb(240, 240, 160); color: rgb(15, 15, 95);"> Biografía ''X 2: X-Men unida Willaim Stryker's mutant son, Jason, in order to attempt an assassination on the President of the United States. The opening scenes of the movie are almost a showcase of Nightcrawler's powers, with him engaging the Secret Service, easily defeating them and nearly killing the President. ">Rondador Nocturno es un lavado de cerebro con un fluido de Willaim Strykermutante hijo, Jason, para tratar de un asesinato al Presidente de los Estados Unidos. Las escenas de apertura de la película son casi un escaparate de los poderes de Rondador Nocturno, con él que el servicio secreto, derrotándolos fácilmente y casi matar al Presidente. Storm and Jean Grey are sent to find him and bring him back to the mansion, under Xavier's orders and Wagner returns with them. He helps Storm save children and students from the Xavier Institute who were kidnapped by Stryker's forces and helps Storm stop Stryker's Dark Cerebro machine at the Alkali Lake facility and joins the team at the end. He uses his teleportation to save the lives of three X-Men during the film—Rogue when she is sucked out of the damaged X-Jet and Storm and Charles Xavier when Stryker's Cerebro was destroyed. He is last seen alongside the X-Men confronting the president about the speech addressing mutants that is about to be delivered. It is clear the president recognizes him from earlier. ">Más tarde, la tormenta y Jean Grey se envían a encontrarlo y traerlo a la mansión, bajo las órdenes de Xaviery Wagner regresa con ellos. Él ayuda a tormenta a salvar a los niños y alumnos del Instituto Xavier, que fueron secuestrados por de Stryker fuerzas y ayuda a Storm a detener la máquina de Cerebro oscuro de Stryker en las instalaciones de Lago de álcali y se une al equipo en el final. Él usa su teleportación para salvar las vidas de tres X-Men durante la película, Rogue cuando ella es succionada fuera el dañado X-Jet y tormenta y Charles Xavier cuando de Stryker Cerebro fue destruido. Él es visto por última vez junto a los X-Men que enfrenta el Presidente sobre los mutantes de direccionamiento del discurso que está a punto de entregarse. Está claro que el Presidente lo reconoce desde antes. Rasgos de carácter Rondador Nocturno es un mutante de Alemania, donde actuó en el circo. Tiene la habilidad de teletransportarse. Decoró su piel azul con "símbolos angelicales" que refleja su fe y la práctica devota del catolicismo. Esta forma de modificación corporal artística fue autoinfligidas marcas o cicatrices: "Uno para cada pecado". Nombre real: Kurt Wagner Alias actual: Rondador Nocturno Alineación: buena Afiliación: El circo de Munich, X-Men Familiares: Mística (madre, aunque dejada ambigua) Base de operaciones: Catedral Lugar de nacimiento: Alemania Relaciones *Tormenta - amigo y compañero de equipo *Jean Grey - amigo y compañero de equipo *Cíclope - su compañero de equipo *Wolverine - su compañero de equipo *Rogue - Save y su compañero de equipo *Pyro - ex compañero de equipo *Iceman - su compañero de equipo *Mystique - madre en video juego *Azazel - posible padre *John Wraith - padre en video juego Trivia *En ''X-Men: The Official Game que rellena el espacio entre '' X 2: X-Men United '' y '' X-Men: The Last Stand, Nightcrawler dice Xavier no quiere ser un X-hombre, para que sus vidas son demasiado violentos y es un hombre Pacífico. *Se ha no ha dicho quién es el padre de Rondador Nocturno en la serie de películas. Aunque él y mística tuvieron una breve conversación en ''X 2, no hubo ninguna referencia al hecho de que ella es su madre, como es en los cómics. Sin embargo, la introducción de Azazel en X-Men: First Class, así como el hecho de que tanto join la Hermandad de mutantes de Magneto al final de la película, significa que una relación entre los dos podría estudiarse una secuela. *Otra teoría popular es que John Wraith, que apareció en ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine, ''es el padre de Nightcrawler debido a sus habilidades de teletransportarse. Esto fue confirmado aún en juego de la relación de la película pero el juego es no canon. Categoría:Wagner Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Heroes